Just Harry
by GayRon
Summary: Harry wakes up in an unfamiliar room, but that’s not the all, his mother was the one who woke him. (ch 3 up)
1. Default Chapter

"Just Harry"  
  
Author: GayRon  
  
Email: Gayron@swipnet.se  
  
This is Harry/Ron  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anyone else in the books, JK Rowling does.  
  
WARNING: This is slash meaning m/m if you don't like that stop reading.  
  
"Harry its time to get up." called a voice that woke Harry.  
  
//That didn't sound like aunt Petunia,// Harry thought.  
  
He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, a ceiling that had a poster of the Puddlemere United on it.  
  
This wasn't his room.  
  
Harry rose from his bed to look around the unfamiliar room.  
  
His bed sheets had also Puddlemere United on them and the walls were covered with posters of the same team.  
  
"Harry are you up yet," yelled the same voice that woke him but a little louder this time.  
  
Harry didn't recognise the voice but called back anyway.  
  
"I'm up."  
  
Harry continued to check out the room at the same time as several thoughts ran through his head.  
  
He had fallen asleep at Privet Drive nr 4 and woken up here, wherever here was, but the voice that woke him wasn't his aunt, which was a good thing but he didn't know where he was, which was bad.  
  
Since he wasn't in a horrible dungeon or worse, Voldermort was probably not involved.  
  
The door to the room suddenly opened and Lily Potter entered looking angry.  
  
"Harry why aren't you in the shower yet, breakfast is done and is fast getting cold," She said as she pushed a shocked Harry out of the room trough a long hall and in a bathroom.  
  
"Now shower rapidly and then get dressed, if you want to get to Diagon Alley to meet Ron you haven't much time," Lily said closing the door after her as she left.  
  
//What the hell was going on,// Harry thought.  
  
He had fallen asleep as soon his head had hit the pillow for the first since he had returned from Hogwarts over a month ago and woken up in a strange room by his mother, now for most people that wasn't strange except for Harry as his parents have been dead for the last 14 years.  
  
Harry looked at himself in the mirror.  
  
"Get that hair under control," his reflection muttered.  
  
Harry ignored the mirror, undressed and went into the shower.  
  
When he had dried himself he tried to comb his hair, to no avail but he did get a surprise.  
  
"My scar is gone," he gasped.  
  
Just then a juvenile voice came from the other side of the door.  
  
"Mum says that if you want to see Ron today you better hurry."  
  
Harry returned to his room and opened the bureau drawer and pulled out a t- shirt and some jeans and put them on, and then he began searching after the kitchen.  
  
//This house is large,// he thought after he had went down several stairs and finally heard voices coming from a room.  
  
When he entered the room a sight that almost made him faint met him.  
  
In the centre of a huge room were a large rectangular table where five people where eating, three kids and two adults, Lily and James Potter.  
  
"Mum, dad," Harry said.  
  
"Finally," his mother said as she rose from the table and dragged him towards a empty chair, "what is it with you today. Normally you would jump out of bed at the opportunity of meeting Ron."  
  
"You haven't had a fight, have you," his father asked him worriedly.  
  
"What, No we haven't," Harry answered absentminded.  
  
He was looking around the table at the same time he ate and noticed that two of the children where twins and looked a lot like himself except they didn't have the glowing green eyes Harry had, instead their eyes were in the same colour as his dad.  
  
//Our dad,// Harry thought.  
  
They must be my brothers he realized and was filled with a warm feeling.  
  
//He had brothers and parents, he had a family// Harry thought as his eyes were filled by tears.  
  
"Harry what's wrong," his mum asked him now very worried.  
  
"If you and Ron did break up, you can tell us, son," James said to Harry.  
  
Harry wondered what he would say, should he tell them the truth?  
  
He remembered what Hermione had said in their third year.  
  
You shouldn't mixture with the timeline, and it was obvious that something had happened with the timeline so he decided to wait with the truth until he had found out what exactly have happened.  
  
"No, Ron and I didn't break up. I just had a bad dream."  
  
Lily was unconvinced but decided not to push him.  
  
"In that case you better finish eating we're leaving in 10 minuets." James said.  
  
"I'm getting my first wand today," the youngest child said excitedly to Harry.  
  
"We know Danny boy," said one of the twins.  
  
"You have said it repeatedly since you got your Hogwarts letter," the other twin finished.  
  
"Stop calling me Danny boy, I'm eleven," he said to the twins.  
  
"No you aren't," said one twin.  
  
"You are only two years old," the other finished.  
  
Harry watched his brothers as they quarrelled; he thought it was fun, he had always been jealous at the Weasleys for being so close to each other and even if he thought of them as his adoptive family there was things he couldn't share until now.  
  
"Stop it," Lily said to the twins. "Remus go upstairs and get your cloak and you Sirius, finish eating then you can get you cloak."  
  
One of the twins grumpily left the room while Harry thought that now he knew their names all he needed to do know was to find a way to see them apart.  
  
When Harry had finished eating Lily told him to get his cloak while the house elves did the dishes.  
  
//We have house elves. Hermione will not like that,// Harry thought smiling until he realized that he couldn't find his room.  
  
He was lost in his own house.  
  
Harry walked around the floor searching for a corridor that was familiar to him because he knew that his room was on the fourth floor but he didn't recognise the hall he was in.  
  
He was about to check another corridor when, "What are you doing?"  
  
Harry jumped of surprise and turned around to see who it was.  
  
It was Sirius. "Don't do that," He said to him.  
  
"What were you doing?" Sirius asked again.  
  
"Err. I'm getting my cloak," Harry said.  
  
"Aren't they in your room?" he said pointing at a corridor that looked familiar to Harry.  
  
"Of course they are," Harry said and then he ran through the corridor that Sirius was pointing at.  
  
Sirius looked as Harry ran to his room and then shook his head before returning downstairs.  
  
Harry finally found his room and took his cloak from the hanger on the wall and was about to leave when he saw an article framed from the Daily Prophet hanging on the wall  
  
The article read;  
  
1 Hogwarts Wins Tri-Wizard Tournament  
  
  
  
The Tournaments last task ended with a double victory for Hogwarts.  
  
Harry J Potter and Cedric D Diggory both reached the Tri-Wizard Cup at the same time and claimed it for Hogwarts.  
  
Complains come from the Durmstrang headmaster Karkaroff; Hogwarts cheated as they got two champions working together, its clear that Dumbledore doesn't think his students can't win single-handed against our champion Viktor Krum. One professor even cast the Imperio curse against Krum (It should be noted that the professor was Crouch Jr who used polyjuice potion to impersonate Mad eye Moody. see page 3 for further detail.)  
  
The Beauxbatons headmistress Maxime had similar complains and added that this was the last time Beauxbaton send students to the Tri-wizard Tournament.  
  
Mr Potter and Mr Diggory split the 1000 galleons between themselves but refused to be interviewed by our special correspondent Rita Skeeter (MIA).  
  
//Cedric was alive,// Harry thought as he watched himself and Cedric waving from the picture holding up the Tri-Wizard cup between them.  
  
Harry turned around when he heard knocking on his door.  
  
"Harry, are you sure you want to go to Diagon Alley today," asked his mother from the doorframe.  
  
"Yeah, I'm coming," He answered as he pulled the cloak on and went after Lily.  
  
He was sure to remember were his room was so he wouldn't get lost again trying to find it.  
  
When then reached the fireplace the entire family was there, waiting for them.  
  
"Alright Harry, you go first." James said as he gave Harry Floo-powder.  
  
Harry removed his spectacles, put them into his pocket, threw the powder into the roaring fire and then stepped into the fire and shouted, "Diagon Alley."  
  
He felt as he was sucked through a vacuum tube and was spinning so fast he was getting sick, he had his eyes closed and tried to endure the roaring sound until he finally came out the fireplace at Diagon Alley.  
  
His mother came out first and then Remus and Sirius followed by Daniel and their father.  
  
As they all went to Gringotts Harry looked around Diagon Alley to see if anything else had changed but it looked as normal as last time he was there.  
  
On the stairs of Gringotts stood the Weasley clan waiting for them except Mr, Weasley.  
  
Ron ran directly to Harry.  
  
"Could I speak to you privately," he asked Harry.  
  
"You two can wait here while we go to the vaults," Lily said smiling to Harry and Ron.  
  
Both the Potter twins and the Weasley twins sniggered as went up the stairs to Gringotts.  
  
"I need to asked you something," they both said at the same time.  
  
"Err. You first," Ron said awkwardly.  
  
Harry removed the bangs from his forehead and asked Ron if he saw anything strange.  
  
"Your scar is gone," Ron let out.  
  
"Yeah and lets not forget that my parents are alive and I have brothers."  
  
That's not all, my dad is Minister of Magic and it seems I have won a chess tournament for three years in a row," Ron said proudly, "what the hell has happened?"  
  
Harry shook his head, "I don't know, the last thing I remember before waking up at home I fell asleep at the Dursleys."  
  
Ron's voice lowered to a whisper as he looked around, "Do you think You- know-who is behind this?"  
  
"Hardly, this world is heaven. I don't think Voldemort would send me here,"  
  
Ron flinched.  
  
"Don't say that name," he said through gritted teeth.  
  
Harry ignored him and continued, "Cedric is alive, Voldemort is not reborn and Fudge is not Minister of Magic. And look around, do you see it."  
  
Ron looked around but saw nothing unusual; people were scurrying around like always, paying them no notice.  
  
"I'm not the Boy Who Lived here, I'm not famous. I'm just Harry" Harry smiled at Ron.  
  
"What about Snuffles," Ron asked.  
  
Harry blushed; he had forgot him.  
  
"I don't know," answered Harry, ashamed of forgetting his own Godfather.  
  
"You see, our life may be better but we have no idea how the rest of the world is," Ron said his voice rising.  
  
"You begin to sound like Hermione," Harry didn't like to consider that Ron was right.  
  
"As she isn't here some one must be the voice of reason, and beside we don't even know where Hermione is," Ron said trying to get Harry down from his euphoria.  
  
"Isn't she in Bulgaria with Krum," Mrs, Weasley said as she and the rest of the Weasleys and Potters came down the steps of Gringotts.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other before Ron said: "Yeah," and then under his breath "if you say so."  
  
Daniel walked forward to Ron and then said smiling, "I'm getting my first wand today."  
  
"Oh, you are, well good for you," Ron said clapping Daniel on top of his head and looking questioning at Harry, who mouthed Daniel.  
  
"So, Daniel how do you feel at beginning at Hogwarts," Ron asked as they all began splitting up.  
  
Lily and Molly took the twins and James took Daniel, Harry and Ron.  
  
"It'll be fun, Remus and Sirius promised me to give me the Marauders Map and Harry said I could borrow his cloak," Daniel said excited, "Oh, and I cant wait to learn things too," he added after a stern look from James.  
  
"Dad, while you and Daniel buy his wand could Ron and I go and buy our books?" Harry asked his father.  
  
"Alright, we'll meet you outside Madam Malkin's," James said as he and Daniel walked towards Ollivanders.  
  
"So what are we going to do," Ron asked Harry as they walked to Flourish and Blotts.  
  
"Before we do anything we must check if something is wrong with this world," Harry said petulantly to Ron, "I don't want to change it just because its not our world."  
  
Ron nodded to Harry and pulled him into his arms.  
  
"I understand Harry," he said as Harry began crying on his shoulder.  
  
Ron pulled Harry towards a bench and then sat down, with Harry still crying in his embrace.  
  
"They're alive, loves me and accepts our relationship," Harry said when he had calmed down a little. "And I have always been jealous of your relationship with you brothers but know I have that too. I'm happy Ron and I want to share my happiness with you."  
  
"Alright what if we do it like this, we ask our parents if I can spend the rest of the summer at your place and then we could send a letter and check if Hermione remembers anything. OK?"  
  
Ron asked as he took Harry's chin in his hands and lifting his head so their eyes meat.  
  
Harry mouthed Ok and Ron bends down a kissed him lovingly.  
  
After the kiss they continued towards Flourish and Blotts were they bought their fifth years books and first year books for Daniel.  
  
They then went to Madam Malkin's but James and Daniel hadn't arrived yet so they went in and bought new robes for themselves and then waited outside for James and Daniel.  
  
"What else has changed in your family?" Harry asked Ron.  
  
"Well, I don't know much about Percy as he has moved out, Fred and George are trying to gather enough gold to open their joke shop." Ron looked at Harry strangely, "That's strange, in this world we seem to have more money but they have less then they have in our world," Ron shook his head, "I don't know about Bill and Charlie but Ginny is normal."  
  
Ron took Harry's hand in his own a caressed it.  
  
"How shall we do to find out what has happened in the world," Harry asked.  
  
"It pains me to have to say this but we must probably go to the library," Ron sulked.  
  
Harry stared at Ron long like he never had seen him before.  
  
Just then Daniel came running up to them with a wand in his hands.  
  
"Look, I got my wand, it has a core of unicorn tail-hair, fourteen inches long and is made of willow. Isn't it beautiful," he said holding up his wand for them proudly.  
  
Ron gasped, that sounded like his wand, he pulled out his own wand but saw that it wasn't the same wand he had in the other world.  
  
Seeing that James was staring at him, Ron put the wand back in his pocket and listened as Daniel told Harry about his wand shopping.  
  
". it took a very long time for him to find a wand for me but mister Ollivander told me that all Potters is hard customers," Daniel continued until James led him into Madam Malkin's shop.  
  
"Harry, I don't have the same wand," Ron whispered as a large group of people passed them.  
  
Harry took out his own wand and saw that he also had a different wand.  
  
"Neither does I," Harry whispered back.  
  
Harry and Ron made up planes to first send a letter to Hermione to find out if she remembered anything from the other reality and then search after a wizard library to find out the different between their world and this world.  
  
When James and Daniel came out of Madam Malkin's shop they went to meet up with the others.  
  
"Ron, if we should do this it's best if we work together so you should ask your mother if you could spend the rest of the summer home with me," Harry whispered to Ron and then added hastily, "If you want to."  
  
"I love to see your house, you have after all spend two summers at our house, so you owe me," Ron smiled at Harry before taking Harry's hand in his own and pressed it gently.  
  
They found the other group outside Quality Quidditch Supplies.  
  
"Finally," Lily said when she saw James and company coming their way.  
  
"Dad, can we get two Firebolts," Remus and Sirius asked.  
  
James was about to answer when Lily cached his attention with shaking her head.  
  
"I told you that you can get a Firebolt if you became members in Gryffindor Quidditch team," James said to his twins. "And besides there is nothing wrong with the brooms you have."  
  
"Ah dad, they're Nimbus 2000's, they're nothing compared to the Firebolt," Sirius complained as they all walked away from Quality Quidditch Supplies and towards the Floo-network central.  
  
While Harry was listening on Daniel showing their mother his wand Ron was pulling Mrs, Weasley away from the group, Harry guessed he was asking for permission to spend the rest of the summer with Harry.  
  
Harry walked closer to his dad and interrupted his brothers complains.  
  
"Dad, can Ron spend the rest of the summer with us?"  
  
James look down at Harry with a grim look on his face.  
  
"Of course he can, but you know the rules," he finally said.  
  
Harry didn't know the rules but he couldn't say that so he only nodded to his dad while the twins snickered.  
  
Ron returned to Harry, "Mum says it's OK as long as we follow the rules," Ron said, "what ever they are."  
  
"I don't know either," Harry shrugged, "Can I return with you to the Burrow to help you pack, I'd love to see the new Burrow."  
  
"It's not much different, my room is a little bigger and the ghoul that was on the attic is gone," Ron said, "But sure."  
  
They had reached the Floo-central and Lily signed for Harry to go first.  
  
"No mum, I'll help Ron pack his things at the Burrow," He said to his mother.  
  
So Harry saw as his dad goes into the fire first, call Potter Mansion and he disappeared, next was Daniel who was followed by the twins and then at last Lily.  
  
Mrs Weasley guided Fred into the fire and he said the Burrow and was followed by George, Ron and then himself.  
  
When Harry came out the fireplace in the Burrow he heard Ron's surprised voice.  
  
"What the.."  
  
Harry turned around and was surprised to see  
  
To Be Continued 


	2. Ch 2

"Just Harry" (2/?)  
  
Author: GayRon  
  
Email: Gayron@swipnet.se  
  
This is Harry/Ron  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anyone else in the books, JK Rowling does.  
  
Thanks to Anat Avtalion for Beta-ing this story for me, and great thanks to all you who gave feedback, it is thanks to you this chapter was done so fast.  
  
WARNING: This is slash meaning m/m if you don't like that stop reading.  
  
Harry turned around and was surprised to see Oliver Wood kissing Percy in the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, Hello Harry… Ron…" Oliver said as he brook the kiss.  
  
"Hello Oliver, Percy," Harry said shocked at finding Percy Weasley in the arms of Quidditch captain Oliver Wood.  
  
Ron just stood there staring at them with his mouth open  
  
"Something wrong?" Percy asked Ron.  
  
"What are you doing here Percy? I thought you'd moved out…" Ron asked frowning.  
  
Percy looked at Ron before saying "Oliver and I always come a few days before you guys return to Hogwarts, for the feast. You know that."  
  
"Err, of course I do, I was just…" Ron began.  
  
"Surprised that you came so early…" Harry put in trying to help him.  
  
Percy seemed to accept it as he went past Harry and Ron to hug Ginny, who had just come out of the fireplace.  
  
"Hello Perce, Oliver it was a long time ago," she said hugging them both.  
  
Harry and Ron talked to Oliver and Percy some more and they found out that Percy was living with Oliver and that surprisingly enough Percy was also a reserve Quidditch player for the Puddlemer United. Harry had to excuse himself and Ron to drag Ron upstairs to his room because otherwise Ron's shocked face would give them away.  
  
Once they had reached Ron's room Ron began laughing hard.  
  
"Percy playing Quidditch! Ha! He can barely keep himself from falling off a broom."  
  
While Ron continued laughing Harry looked around Ron's room. It was larger but it was still covered with posters of the Chudley Cannons, but, on the windowsill, where there was supposed to be a fish tank with a large frog in it, now stood three large trophies with a big pawn on top.  
  
There were also two beds in the room.  
  
"I think you spend too much time in here," Ron said seeing Harry stare at the two beds. He'd finally stopped laughing.  
  
Ron pulled out his trunk from a closet and emptied it, then began throwing in the new books and robes.  
  
"Haven't you done any homework?" Harry asked when he saw that the books still lay in the trunk.  
  
"Who sounds like Hermione now?" Ron said smiling at Harry, "And I don't know if I've done it. Do you?"  
  
"Well, no I suppose I don't," Harry answered.  
  
They continued with the packing while Harry had troubled thoughts, how could they possiblly make this work. There was just so much they didn't know about this world and they couldn't ask anyone.  
  
When they went through the closet for any more books Ron let out a scream of joy.  
  
"Look Harry, I've got a Nimbus 2001," he said and showed Harry the broom before carefully putting it in the trunk, "Perhaps we can play some Quidditch at your house."  
  
Then Mrs Weasley came in with the freshly washed new robes. They were packed in the trunk and the two of them carried the it downstairs.  
  
"You can't leave before the feast," Mrs Weasley said as the twins came up behind them, forced them to release the trunk and then dragged them outside to where two tables had been set together like the summer before Harry's fourth year.  
  
They sat all through dinner listening to all the conversions, hoping that they could learn something about this world or something about themselves but since nearly all conversions were about Quidditch all they learned was that not even in this world could the Chudley Cannons win a game.  
  
After dinner they said their goodbyes and picked up Ron's trunk and threw the Floo powder into the fire.  
  
Harry took Ron's trunk with him and turned it onto its end so that he could hold it better. He put his specs in his pocket and then said, "the Potter Mansion," and he was away.  
  
When he reached the Potter Mansion he tumbled out the fireplace and nearly got crushed under the trunk.  
  
"I'm home," he called out as he pulled himself up from the floor and pulled the trunk away from the fireplace.  
  
He was just in time to remove the trunk when Ron came out of the fireplace.  
  
James came out from the lounge and used his wand to lift the trunk.  
  
"I hope you two remember the rules," he said giving Harry and Ron a stern look.  
  
"Err, sure we do. Right Ron?" Harry said while Ron nodded.  
  
"Good, I'll take the trunk up to your room, I've already transfigured a bed for you Ron," James said as he went up stairs.  
  
Harry and Ron followed James, Ron with an open mouth as they went up, stair after stair, until they finally reached the forth floor. Harry had to tell Ron quietly to close his mouth.  
  
When James had left the trunk and closed the door after himself Ron let out a gasp.  
  
"How big is this house?" asked a shocked Ron.  
  
"I don't know, after breakfast this morning I got lost trying to find my own room," Harry said to Ron.  
  
"So how should we begin?" Ron asked.  
  
"We should send a owl to Hermione and check if she remembers anything about our world," Harry said and opened a desk drawer in search for parchment but he only found a clip book, he opened it and found on first page a newspaper clip.  
  
1.1 Ron Weasley and best friend save Hogwarts  
  
  
  
Minister of Magic's son, Ron Weasley, and his best friend Harry Potter found out that the one who was behind the attacks on muggle borns was a Basilisk. They tracked it down to its layer and killed it.  
  
It would seem that young Harry Potter is following in his parents's footsteps, as they are world known as the two Aurors who stopped He-who- must-not-be-named once and for all.  
  
The Ministry refused to reveal who it was that released the monster from the secret chamber, but we can reveal that one, Mr. Borgin has been arrested. When asked, the Ministry said that he is partly guilty in releasing the beast but did not go into further detail.  
  
"Hey, look at this Ron," Harry said and showed Ron the clip.  
  
"Wow, your parents defeated You-know-who," Ron said impressed and turned the page, "There are more clips."  
  
He handed the new clip to Harry.  
  
Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger catche traitor  
  
Three Hogwarts students have recaptured Peter Pettigrew; he had gone to Hogwarts and tried to sneak insdie in his Animagus form (Rat).  
  
With help of Vertiserum he has confessed that his intention was to kidnap Harry Potter and to force Harry's father, Auror James Potter, to help him bring He-who-must-not-be-named back. He was condemned mad and has been sent down the Dementor cave and has probably already had The Kiss preformed on him.  
  
He was captured when Ms. Granger's cat attacked him in his Animagus form on his way to try kidnap Mr. Potter.  
  
He instantly changed back, and with a wand he stole when he fled from Azkaban, tried to curse the three children. However, he underestimated his opponents and was defeated quickly.  
  
The reward was divided between the three; Harry Potter used a part of his reward to buy the new broom Firebolt as his old broom was destroyed when Pettigrew tried to jinx it.  
  
"Wormtail is gone," Harry said happily and jumped up from the chair to pull Ron into a tight embrace and then began to spin around with Ron in his arms, "And that means that Sirius is free."  
  
"That's good, but we still don't know about the rest of the world…" Ron said.  
  
"Ron, could you let me be happy? even if is only for a moment," Harry said as he let go of Ron.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry…" he said and put his hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed it gently, "let's write that letter to Hermione now."  
  
Harry nodded and continued to search for parchment in the drawers; he found it in the third drawer.  
  
"What should we write?" Harry asked.  
  
"We must find out how much she knows without letting her know what we don't know anything." Ron said as he took out a quill and began writing.  
  
Dear Hermione  
  
  
  
How is it in Bulgaria?  
  
"We should mention my family, if she writes back asking how I can have a family we know she is our Hermione," Harry said.  
  
"How about this," Ron said and began writing.  
  
I'm at Harry's house right now and we have a blast even though his brothers never leave us alone to have a private moment.  
  
We are sorry you couldn't come to Diagon Alley with us but we'll see you on the train.  
  
You should be happy to know that we have done our homework.  
  
"What about this, it's not a complete lie, we may have done it…" Ron said apologetically to Harry as he showed him what he'd written.  
  
"Yeah, that should do it."  
  
Ron signed the parchment, folded it and began looking around the room for Hedwig.  
  
"Harry, don't you have a owl?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry began to look around the room for any sign of an owl, but he couldn't see any owl treats or even a cage.  
  
So they went down to the living room where James sat reading the sport pages of The Daily Prophet.  
  
"Dad, can I borrow a owl, I need to send a letter to Hermione," he asked.  
  
James looked over the newspaper, "Why don't you use Hedwig?"  
  
So he had Hedwig at least, but why wasn't she in his room?  
  
"Err, I don't know where she is," he said.  
  
"Isn't she in the Owlery."  
  
Ron gave Harry a surprised look That Harry shared. //We have our own Owlery,// Harry thought amazed.  
  
"I don't know," Harry answered his father.  
  
James let the newspaper fall down to his lap and looked at Harry and Ron strangely, "Shouldn't you go up and look before borrowing another owl, you know how angry Hedwig gets when you use another owl."  
  
"Alright," Harry said and was about to leave when he remembered something.  
  
"Uh dad, do you know where the closest wizard library is?"  
  
James dropped the newspaper completely now, "What are you going to do at the library?"  
  
"We need help with our homework," Ron said.  
  
"I thought you'd done your homework," James said while Ron smiled at Harry "and besides what's wrong with our library?"  
  
//We have a library too,// Harry thought flabbergasted, //Does this house have everything? It's like a miniature Hogwarts.//  
  
But Harry didn't loose his tongue this time, "We need Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century, Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts," Harry said remembering those books that Hermione had tried to make Harry read, those he himself was mentioned in in their own world.  
  
"I know we have them," James said, rising from the chair and leading Harry and Ron towards the library.  
  
When they reached a statue, James stopped in front of it and the statue spoke, "Formatia trans sicere educatorum." and then swung forward revealing a large library with walls covered with bookcases and in the centre of the room was four roman chairs with a table between them.  
  
James went through rows of bookcases before finally staying in front of a bookcase marked Family History  
  
"Here they are," he said, giving Harry the three books  
  
Harry took the books then nodded to Ron and they both left the library and returned to his bedroom.  
  
Ron lay down on the bed James had transfigured for him, took one book and began go turn over the pages.  
  
"You'll go through the books for information while I go and send the letter with Hedwig," Harry said and before leaving the room he bent down to put a kiss on Ron's mouth and then went to search after a stair leading upwards.  
  
He searched for nearly half an hour and was ready to give up when a painting of a beautiful woman with long black hair spoke to him.  
  
"Hello Harry," she said.  
  
"Err, Hello."  
  
"I see that you have a letter to send," she nodded to the letter in Harry's hand, then Harry heard a thud behind him and turned around to see a latter leading up.  
  
"Thank you," Harry said to the painting when he went up the ladder.  
  
"Your welcome," he heard the painting say before he was up.  
  
Harry looked around the large room and noticed it was divided in two rooms, the larger part of the room was probably a storage area as it was full of trunks and all sorts of old things.  
  
At the other end of the room was two large open windows and on a beam sat three owls, he recognised Hedwig immediately.  
  
"Hello girl," he said and began patting her, "I've got a letter to Hermione for you to deliver."  
  
Hedwig nipped his finger affectionately as he tied the letter to her leg and then she took off and flew out the window.  
  
Harry followed her with his eyes until he couldn't see her any longer and was about to return to search through the storage area when he saw a forest and inside a glade was a Quidditch Pitch.  
  
On the other side of the forest there were two large houses, probably as large as Harry's.  
  
Harry walked away from the window and went to the other side of the room were he opened the nearest trunk, it was engraved with the name Lily Evans, Harry didn't like snooping around in his mother's private things but he needed to learn as much as possible.  
  
He went through the trunk but couldn't find anything interesting, it was just his mother's old school things, books, a cauldron and potion ingredients.  
  
Harry closed the trunk and looked around the loft before returning to his room.  
  
"I now know why your parents are alive," Ron said as Harry entered the room.  
  
"Alright, tell me," Harry said and seated himself on the opposite side of the bed.  
  
"In this reality Snape followed You-know-who to Wormtail's house and saw as the rat told You-know-who where your parents hid, Snape ran directly to your father and told him that Wormtail was the traitor and had revealed your parents location to You-know-who and that he was on his way to kill them."  
  
"Your father convinced Dumbledore that they should use this to their advantage and get rid of the Death Eaters and You-know-who once and for all." Now Ron smiled at Harry.  
  
"They sat a trap for him, when You-know-who Apparated to your house he left the Death Eaters outside while he himself entered to kill your family, but as he duelled your father the Death Eaters outside were all defeated by some people that were called the Order of the Phoenix, and when his supporters were defeated, You-know-who couldn't draw power from them any longer and was weakened."  
  
"Your parents used this moment to attack him together, with their combined magic they broke through his defences and your father cast the Avada Kedavra on him, You-know-who died."  
  
Ron now had a huge grin on his face, "Now shadow survived, he died completely "  
  
"Your father was declared a hero and he and your mother received the Order of Merlin, First Class," Ron said and showed Harry a picture in one of the books.  
  
It was a picture of his parents getting two gold medallions and a crowd surrounding them clapped their hands.  
  
Harry was quite as he let the information go through him until he asked, "What about Snape then?"  
  
"Well, when You-know-who died his link with the Death Eaters wasn't severed, they all died with him, some people think that You-know-who wanted his supporters to die with him."  
  
"But Pettigrew wasn't dead," Harry pointed at the clip book that lay on his bed, "why did he survive?"  
  
"He didn't have the Dark Mark on him," Ron said, "He was a spy for You-know- who."  
  
Harry gave Ron a sorrowful stare and then asked, "Do you still want to change back to the other world."  
  
"I never said I wanted to change back, all I said was that we need to check out if this world is as perfect as it seems, and even if the wizard world is better we still don't know about the muggle world," Ron defended himself.  
  
Harry could feel Ron tense up so he decided to meet him half way.  
  
"What if tomorrow we go to the muggle world and see for ourselves how it is," Harry said taking Ron's hands in his own and pressing them gently.  
  
Ron nodded and then said, "Sorry, it seems I've became a pessimist."  
  
"That's alright, I love you anyway," Harry said smiling and then he kissed him.  
  
Ron returned the kiss and deepened it.  
  
As Ron began leaning on Harry, Harry's knees gave away and they both fell down on Harry's bed and continued kissing until Ron gave a yelp of pain.  
  
"What is it," Harry asked worried.  
  
"Something hard hit me," Ron said annoyed.  
  
They both moved off bed and there, in the other bed they saw a small grey furry ball.  
  
"Pig," Ron said amazed.  
  
"He's got a letter," Harry said and removed it from Pig's leg before giving it to Ron.  
  
"It's from Hermione," Ron told Harry showing him the letter.  
  
"She couldn't have received the letter already, She must have sent it several days ago," Harry said before he began reading it.  
  
1.2 Dear Harry and Ron  
  
  
  
I am having a wonderful time here in Bulgaria with Viktor; he has showed me around his hometown, which is like Hogsmeade, a wizard only town.  
  
And I also wrote a report on vampires based on my stay in Transylvania, I'm sure I'll get a top grade on it.  
  
I have a reputation to uphold after all. I got a letter from Professor McGonagall and I've been chosen as Prefect, Ron stop leering.  
  
Harry, I hope you're trying to make your brothers care more about their schoolwork and less about pranks, and try to keep them away from Fred and George's influence, it's not helping their behaviour.  
  
You have a younger brother who begins Hogwarts now and he must be shown that such behaviour is not accepted at Hogwarts.  
  
I am sorry I couldn't meet you at Diagon Alley but we will see each other's on the Hogwarts train  
  
Love  
  
Hermione  
  
"Oh my god," Harry said astound, "Do you realise what this mean?"  
  
Ron nodded gloomed; "She doesn't remember anything from our world."  
  
TBC 


	3. The Quidditch game

"What are we going to do, without her help we're toast," Ron said panicked. Just then a knock came from the door. "Come in," Harry said. "Dinner is ready," James said as he entered the room and when he noticed the rumbled sheets on Harry's bed he looked at Harry and Ron suspiciously. Harry saw his father looking at his rumpled sheets and blushed. "We're coming," Harry said. "Better come down quick so your food doesn't get cold," James said and then closed the door behind him. At dinner Harry had trouble eating, he was still full after the feast at the Burrow, but that didn't seem to affect Ron, he ate as much as he always did. Harry had also trouble to following the conversions at the table; he wondered why Ron and he remembered their world but not Hermione. He was forced out of his thought when Ron nudged him in his ribs, "Ask your parents if we can go to the muggle world tomorrow," Ron whispered in his ear. "Mom, Dad, can Ron and I spend tomorrow in the muggle world," Harry asked. "Sure, I'll ask Sirius and Remus if they have time," his father answered. Harry looked at his twin brothers strangely which his father saw as he let out a laugh. "Not your brothers, I mean your godfather and his Remus," James laughed. "As if we would want to go to the muggle world," Remus said to Harry. "We're busy with training as Quidditch beaters, Fred and George will come over after dinner and tomorrow to help us," Sirius continued. "As they are in their last year the Gryffindor team needs new beaters, and some of us aren't as lucky to be served a place on the team," Remus finished looking surly. "Remus, Harry wasn't given the seeker position, he earned it," Lily said angrily. "Oh come on, we all know that after the horrible Gryffindor defeat in Harry's first year that Wood wanted a new seeker and as Dad is well known to be an excellent Quidditch player he hoped that Harry had inherited some of his talent," Sirius said to his mother and casting angry looks at Harry. //Oh, great, why is it that people are always jealous of me,// Harry thought feeling emotional pain rip through him, he finally got brothers and then they hate him, //at least I'm no longer "the youngest seeker in a century".// After dinner the twins were forced to clean the dishes instead of the House- Elves, neither the twins nor the House-Elves were happy with that. Harry and Ron returned to Harry's room to continue searching for more information. They did find out that Azkaban was no longer in the hands of the Dementors and that all Dementors were transferred to a deep cave at an unknown location. "Dumbledore should at least be happy with that," Ron said to Harry. A knock came from the door. "Come in," Harry said. It was Remus, or Sirius; Harry couldn't yet see the difference between them. "I just want to say that I'm sorry about what I said at dinner," Remus said looking sincere, but Harry guessed that his mother forced him to say it. "It's okay," Harry said anyway. Remus still stood there. "Anything else," Harry asked him. "Yeah, Fred and George are here and they're wondering if you want to join us in a Quidditch game." "Yes," Ron said before Harry could answer. "Ok, we'll meet you at the Quidditch ground," Remus said before leaving. "Why'd you say yes," Harry asked Ron, "you heard what they said at dinner, they hate me." "First of all, I need training on my new broom and besides they didn't mean that, all siblings fight but that doesn't mean they hate each other, you have seen how we fight with Percy but that just a game, it doesn't mean that we don't love him," Ron said to Harry, trying to make him understand sibling love. Harry did remember all the time he had seen the Weasley's make fun of Percy but if wasn't as much fun to be the target of jokes. //Perhaps family life isn't as easy I thought it would be,// Harry thought grimly, then he remembered, "Training, for what." "I was going to seek out the position as keeper for the Gryffindor team in our world, now I have a better broom so I'm going to try out here," Ron answered smiling as he took out his broom and went to the door, "wait a minute, you have a Quidditch field," Ron turned to Harry with a stunned look on his face. "I don't think so," Harry answered as he too brought out his broom, "I saw it from the Owlery and it looks like it is being shared between us and two other houses." Harry and Ron went down the stairs and was about to go out when they were stopped by James. "You're going out to play Quidditch," James said as he saw their brooms, "mind company." Harry looked at his father awkwardly, "You want to play Quidditch with us." "Not just me, I'm sure your mother wouldn't want to be left out," James said and got a dreamy look in his face, "She was quite a chaser in her time." Harry cast a questioning look at Ron who gave a shrug. "Um, sure why not?" Harry answered. "Excellent, we'll meet you at the Quidditch field," James said as he walked away to get his own broom. They went through the thick forest till they finally reached the Quidditch field where both sets of twins were already flying around deflecting Bludgers against each other. "What took you so long?" one of the Potter twins asked then when he deflected a Bludger that was on its way towards them. "Mum and dad asked if they could join us," Harry said, and when he saw his disappointed look he instantly added, "It'll be better this way, now we can play teams, you four against me, Ron, mum and dad " "And why wouldn't it to be unfair that you get the two best chasers Gryffindor have had in many years," the other twin asked as he landed in front of Harry, Fred and George had caught the two Bludgers and returned them to the Quidditch box. "What if they don't play chasers and instead take the position of beaters?" Harry offered. Both twins got a surprised look on their face before both showing a huge grin. "You'll have dad play beater," Remus began. "Then its a game," Sirius finished as James and Lily came flying towards them, Lily had Daniel behind her on her broom. Harry turned to his parents when they had landed and said, "Dad, you and mum will be beaters for our team," while pointing at himself and Ron. Lily looked shocked while James smiled at Harry then turned to Lily and smiled smugly at her and said, "You see darling, Harry doesn't think I'm a awful beater." "I'll be the referee," Daniel said happily. When they all had mounted their brooms and taken off, Lily flew over to Harry and asked him, "Are you sure you know what you're doing appointing your father beater?" Harry began getting worried, by the looks he had got from his brothers and mum he suspected that his dad wasn't a very good beater but he nodded to his mother anyway. //After all how bad can he be,// he thought as Daniel threw up the Quaffle and the game began. Harry was chaser, Ron keeper and his parents were beaters on his team while on the twin team; Fred was keeper, George chaser and the Potter twins were beaters. The game went well in the beginning, Ron defended their hoops against every attack but as the game continued it went downhill fast. Harry, who was an excellent seeker, was not a very good chaser, every time he got the Quaffle George managed to grab it from him. He was just too petite and George was bigger so every time they smashed into each other George came out on top with the Quaffle and launched another attack on Ron. And James was worse than Harry could have imagined, James body type was the same as Harry so even if he could hit the Bludger he couldn't hit it hard enough for it to go after another prey. Even those times Harry was able to use his speed advantage to get away from George, Remus and Sirius got a Bludger after him. So after several hours the twins won with 150 to 40 as a result of Fred being a lousy keeper but Harry had enjoyed the game nevertheless. He hadn't had this much fun in a long time, perhaps ever, and if he and Ron returned to their world he would never have it again. A sour faced Harry returned home with the others. "What's wrong Harry," Ron asked as he saw Harry's bitter face. "It's nothing," Harry shook his head; he didn't want to get into another argument with Ron. //Tomorrow we'll go to the muggle world and if it's fine then I'll not hear another word about returning to our world,// Harry thought grumpily. After they showered they were about to go to bed they were stopped by James. "I'm sure you remember the rules but just to be sure these are the rules," James said and then began counting rules, "One, you are not allowed into each other beds," he threw an accusing look at Harry, "I put a charm on them when you were in the showers, Two, lights out after 11,15 and last but most important I don't want to hear a sound from in here after midnight." James looked hard at them to see that they understood the rules and when they both nodded, he left the room closing the door after himself. "That wasn't so bad, was it," Ron said smiling at Harry, "when he started to keep on about those rules I thought it would be nasty rules." Harry didn't seem to listen instead he decided to test the rules and get back at Ron for all the badgering about changing worlds, so he grabbed Ron and threw him down at his bed and then jumped on top himself. At once the bed began to vibrate, trying to throw them off. James came running through the door. "Sorry dad, I stumbled and Ron tried to help me," Harry said trying to look sincere. James looked around the room and seeing the mess of clothes on the floor he nodded and said, "Better clean up before your mother see the mess," and left the room when he saw that Ron had gotten up from the bed. "Why'd you do that for," Ron asked irritably. "I'm sorry, just wanted to try the charm," Harry said smiling, his bad mood had sank deep through his conscious and he felt giddy, everything would be all right. /The muggle world will be OK and Ron will stop nagging about this world being wrong and we can enjoy this world together,// Harry thought but when seeing Ron's irate look he stole a fast kiss and then said, "Come on Ron, It was funny." Ron's face broke into a grin, "Ok it was a little funny," he said and bent down to return the kiss before they both went to sleep in separate beds. Next morning at breakfast. "I've talked with Sirius and he'll go with you in the muggle world," James said, "Remus couldn't join because he has work." Ron was excited, he knew that they was going into the muggle word to find out if there was anything wrong with it, but he was going to use this opportunity to explore it. He hated when Harry and Hermione talked about muggle things he didn't understand and when he asks them they never explained, even though when they don't understand a wizard thing he explains it for them. But today he would learn as much about the muggle world as possible even if he had to force Harry to explain. Ron smiled at the thoughts of how he could force Harry, pictures of kisses trailing down Harry's body, lower and lower are broken by Harry nudging him in his rib. "Are you coming," Harry asked him. Ron looked around the table and saw two house-elves clearing the table and one house-elf stood next to him and looking apologetic at him. "Could Ala take you dish," the female house-elf asked him with a squeaky voice. Ron saw that he had already finished his breakfast and nodded to the house- elf, who took the dish and left for the kitchen. As Ron followed Harry to his room he realised that he had missed the entire conversion between Harry and his dad. "Err, where are we going," Ron asked Harry. Harry turned to Ron and smiled, he had seen the look on Ron's face at breakfast and recognised it for what it meant. //He hasn't heard the plans for today,// Harry thought and wondered what Ron daydreamt. "We're going to get muggle clothes and then we use Floo powder to get to Sirius house," Harry said to Ron. "What about muggle money," Ron asked. "It would seem that I have a stash of muggle money in my room, at least according to my dad," Harry said as they entered Harry's room and they began searching his room for any muggle money. Harry did find two leather pouches inside a wooden box with a stylised H on it, he opened the pouches and in the first he found galleons and sickles, but the second contained pounds and pence's. "This is muggle money," Ron said astound holding up and looking at a pound, "I thought they had coins as money." "They have both," Harry answered him and showing him the coins too. When he put back the galleon pouch he found a hidden compartment inside the box where several letters were secreted. "What are those," Ron asked. Harry scrambled through the letters and saw that they all came from Ron and their contents left Harry no doubt of why they were hidden, if his dad could see them, Harry was sure, a new rule would be born. Ron could see Harry blush and asked, "Who are they from?" "They're from you," Harry said embarrassed and hastily put them back inside the secret compartment. Ron smiled at the thought of what the letters said and wondered if he too had some from Harry, //memo: when you get home to the Burrow, search for letters,// Ron thought as he was broken out of his thoughts by Sirius storming entrance. "Harry," Sirius said as he ran up to Harry and pulled him into a bone- crushing hug, "it wasn't too early that you choose to come and visit us." When Sirius finally released Harry he noticed Ron, "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Sirius said with a grin. When he saw both their faces turn red he let out a laugh but then stopped, gave them a stern look and asked, "Do you follow your fathers rules?" "Absoutly," Harry said while Ron nodded rapidly. "Why," Sirius said, removing the stern look from his face and pulled the two boys into a huddle, "I helped your father break those charms when his father put them up for Prongs and Lily so if you need any help just ask," he gave them a secret wink and then released them. "Do you have the muggle money we gave you," he asked them. "Yeah," Harry said, showing Sirius the money pouch. "Excellent, then we're off," Sirius pulled the two boys after himself as they left Harry's room and walked down the stairs towards the fireplace where a roaring fire was burning and his mother was waiting for them. "Fred and George brought your muggle money with them when they came," Lily said and handed a leather pouch to Ron and then pulled Harry into a hug. "Mom stop it, we'll only be gone for a couple hours," Harry said embarrassed. "This is your first time in the muggle worlds so I'll give you some pointers, One, when you leave Sirius house don't take your wands with you, two, look both ways before you cross a street and last, try not to stare at everything," Lily said as Sirius dragged Harry away from her. "They're big boys and besides I'll be with them," Sirius smiled at Lily. Lily stared at Sirius, who still smiled at her until she said, "Why doesn't that comfort me?" "Oh, come on, Lily," Sirius said while taking Floo powder and throwing it into the fire, "I'll be good," he stepped into the fire and said, "The Kennel," and he was gone. Ron stepped in after him and said, "The Kennel," and he too was gone. "I really can't believe that I'm going to say this but do as Sirius says. He has been living in the muggle world for ten years now and know what's best for you," Lily said before Harry stepped into the fire and called, "The Kennel," and he was away.  
  
Thanks to: Sailor Earth, Marcy, Leigh Black, Kassie, Kay, Phoenix, Duke Firefox, C- chan, Az the crazed vamp, Candyman, Kitsune Hashiba, ronweasley1029, Chambers and Daniel Malloy.  
  
~*~Cho~*~ and Marionie Hearts, I'm sorry you don't like H/R and I know how you feel. I have also read a great story that I loved but Harry was practically a slut who slept whit every woman in sight so I had to stop reading it *sigh*.  
  
And to :( In this case you are right about me, I am gay but 95 % of slash is written by straight women, and I'm glad you like the story.  
  
MamaLaz: I'm grateful for your support with :(, and you and Ron are both right and wrong. You'll see. 


End file.
